A device has been so far commercially available, which is available to perform a plurality of functions for printing, scanning, copying and faxing. The device with a plurality of functions is generally called a “Multi-Function Device.”
The multi-function device is provided with an image forming section which forms images on a sheet in order to provide functions for printing, copying, and faxing. The multi-function device is also provided with an image scanning section for scanning images of a document (original) in order to provide functions for scanning and copying.
The image scanning section is embodied as a flat bed scanner, for example. The image scanning section may also be provided with an auto document feeder (hereinafter, referred to as ADF) for automatically feeding documents to the flat bed scanner. The flat bed scanner is provided with a scanning platform having a platen glass arranged on an upper face and a cover that covers the upper face of the scanning platform. Documents subjected to the scan are placed on the platen glass. The cover is closed with respect to the scanning platform, by which the documents are pressed toward the platen glass. An image sensor is provided inside the scanning platform so as to move back and forth along the platen glass. The image sensor converts the images scanned from the documents into electrical signals.
In the multi-function device, the image scanning section is generally arranged at an upper part of the image forming section, in order to let the documents be easily set on the platen glass for performing the scan by the flatbed scanner. The image forming section requires operational maintenance such as a care for a paper jam and an exchange of an ink cartridge. In order to access an inner part of the image forming section for conducting the operational maintenance, a casing of the image forming section needs to be partially opened. Accordingly, a mechanism is adopted for allowing the image scanning section be opened and closed with respect to the image forming section.
During the operational maintenance, it is desirable that the image scanning section should be kept open with respect to the image forming section. Accordingly, a stopper is provided in the image scanning device for supporting the image scanning section in the opened state. An example of this configured image scanning device is disclosed in a Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3093658 (JP-3093658-Y). The stopper is disclosed as a “scanner stand” in the document JP-3093658-Y.
As described above, in view of an operational convenience, the image scanning section and the image forming section are vertically arranged, with the image scanning section positioned above the image forming section. In the multi-function device having a plurality of functions, functional units such as the image scanning section and the image forming section are combined, which may easily result in a larger size of the device. In order to save office space and attain effective use of a desktop space, it is desired to configure the multi-function device smaller and thinner.
In a configuration where the stopper is provided, it is desirable in making the device smaller and thinner to accommodate the stopper into an empty space when the image scanning section is closed.
It is assumed that the scanning platform is recessed at the bottom face in order to provide a space for accommodating the stopper on the scanning platform of the image scanning section. In order to form the recess, a projection corresponding to the recess is formed inside the scanning platform. More specifically, the bottom plate of the scanning platform is recessed inward. However, a face inside the bottom plate of the scanning platform is visible to a user through a platen glass when the image scanning section is used. Therefore, a bottom plate having the recess and the projection will spoil the appearance of the image scanning device. In other words, a user will have an impression that the above-configured device is devoid of sophisticated quality or design consideration.
Further, when an image scanning section is closed with respect to an image forming section, the weight of the image scanning section is added to the force of a user for closing the image scanning section, thereby there is a risk that the image scanning section may have an abrupt rotational movement. It is not desirable that the image scanning section has an abrupt rotational movement in view of safety. Further, an impact on closing of the image scanning section may disengage or damage members. On the other hand, when a damper is used to apply a load to the rotational movement of the image scanning section, a larger force is needed in opening the image scanning section with respect to the image forming section. Mounting an air damper will result in an increased production cost and a larger size of the device.